Patty
Patty is the combat assistant of the Solnoid cruiser Star Leaf and a member of the ship's bridge in Gall Force Eternal Story. Although she isn't as developed or notable as the rest of the cast, she later becomes the most important character in the story, and indeed, one of the most instrumental in the saga, being the one Solnoid capable of accepting the Species Unification Plan. Introduction Patty is the attractive and short-haired combat assistant of the Star Leaf. She's friendly and, from what little we see, it seems she also has a sort of "motherly" instinct in her. Her design theme seems to be that of a Panther (hence "Patty", get it?). Patty is shown to be resourceful and capable of holding on her own, as shown when assisting in repairing the G-Canceller as well as in the end of the movie. ''Star Front'' Patty was one of the three original characters of the saga along with Rabby and Rumy. Like the other girls, she seems to have a sort of theme regarding her design - in her case, a feline theme, which can be ascertained from her suit and helmet's designs. She is stranded in a planet along with the other two Solnoids and uses a variety of equipment to fend off the Paranoids' forces. ''Eternal Story'' Patty isn't heavily featured in the first half of Eternal Story, nor is her role of any significance until she is exposed to the Paranoid bioweapon. Although it is never clearly shown, Patty is later revealed to have been impregnated by the bioweapon, although due to her somewhat reckless behavior, this happens while separated from the rest of the remaining crew, meaning Rabby and Rumy aren't aware of this until much later in the story. Initially, she's shown as a close comrade and friend of Rabby's and a resourceful member of the bridge's crew of the star cruiser Star Leaf. She assists in repairing the G-Canceller, and also helps in rescuing Pony when she panics after letting lose of the cable connecting them between decks. During this time, we see Patty enter into one of her characteristic trances. After the bioweapon is discovered to be onboard the ship, Patty is initially partnered with Rumy, and they are the first to encounter the creature, barely escaping its clutches. Later afterwards, Elza is taken by the creature and impregnated, and Patty gets separated from the rest of the crew as they try to reach Elza, Catty and Rabby. As this happens, Patty is caught by the creature and impregnated herself. During this time, Patty seems to have entered her usual trance-state, and somehow manages to reach the medical bay, the rest of the crew unaware of what had happened to her. Patty later manages to escape into the Blossom along with Rabby, Rumy, and the two robots, and witnesses Catty's sacrifice. During their remaining trip to Chaos, Patty is shown to have a dream in which she is attracted to a glowing figure of sorts. Once the girls reach Chaos, Patty is shown to feel severe stomach pains, which become more acute when Paranoid drones pursue them. After apparently destroying their chasers, Patty is placed in the medical bay for examination, where Patty and Toil discover she has been implanted with a foreign object, which is then "Trans-Mat'd" from her. This object turns out to be the result of Patty's exposure to the Paranoid bioweapon, and it also turns out to be a living being, which happens to grow at an exponential rate, reaching -at the very least- his early teenhood. Patty wakes up while this happens, and her motherly instincts kick in, begging Rabby not to kill it and that she'd take care of it. Rabby only listens to her because the new being looks practically like Patty with the exception of certain body parts. As chaos ensues with the arrival of the Akonkag'uya, Paranoid Axis and Central Guard fleets, Rabby finally learns the truth, and she and Patty decide to ship Rumy and The Boy to Terra, while Toil and Ail overload the planetoid's terraforming devices and Rabby and Patty make a suicide run against the Central Guard's forces. Patty is last seen piloting a Plunder along with Rabby, as the planetoid's surface is engulfed in magma. ''The Revolution'' Patty in The Revolution is even more outgoing and proefficient when she's first introduced, and she also seems to be highly competitive with Rabby, who seems to be her closest friend. Although not explicitly shown, her character seems to retain her Eternal Story predecessor's motherly instinct. She also seems to carry a very deep secret of her own. Trivia *Patty is the first Solnoid to show a sort of motherly instinct in the series. *Patty could also subconsciously be seeking for a male partner, as seen in her dream sequence. *In The Revolution, this motherly instinct is very briefly shown in her reaction to the killing of Retrogues in episode 3. Category:Beautiful characters Category:Female characters Category:Beautiful Space Girls (as Astronaut)